The present invention is directed to an ultra-high-efficiency engine system and corresponding thermodynamic system and, in particular, to such a system that operates in a single loop closed cycle.
Steam is used in typical electric generating plants worldwide. The low pressure return path crosses the wet region of the temperature versus entropy (T vs. S) plot to complete the power cycle, which results in substantial heat loss to the earth environment, and a power plant efficiency only in the 30% range. Both the OTTO (internal combustion) cycle and the diesel engine cycle employ gaseous compressions which consume much power. Both the existing low-efficiency (in the 30% range) cycles map out extensively along the waste heat “x”-axis of the T vs. S plot.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 8,707,701 B2, entitled ULTRA-HIGH-EFFICIENCY ENGINES AND CORRESPONDING THERMODYNAMIC SYSTEM, issued Apr. 29, 2014, are shown numerous power systems in which a heat pump loop is added to a conventional power system to increase the efficiency of the combined cycle power system. The enthalpy of the bottom of the heat pump cancels out the enthalpy of the opposite flowing bottom of the power cycle. Likewise, the compressor of the heat pump cycle uses up a like amount of enthalpy from the vertical part of the power cycle. The result is an ultra-high-efficiency system using two closed cycles, one dominant cycle, and a minor cycle.